Holding A Heart
by Moxii
Summary: Human AU. Caroline accepts her sexuality just not who it's aimed at. Elena doesn't understand the distance between her and her best friend and she's determined to find out why. Can Elena accept it when she finds out or will their friendship be shattered?
1. Dreams, Wishes, and Other Things

Caroline lay on her bed, flipping through a magazine, bored out of her mind. She'd read this particular magazine at least five times, but she was trying to memorize this yoga technique so she could get 'buns of steel.' It bothered her to no end that it was a Saturday night and she had nothing to do. She'd called Bonnie to see if she wanted to do anything, but unfortunately she was hanging out with her Grams tonight. Then she couldn't get a hold of Elena and her whole night ended up in a bust.

There was a click, causing Caroline to look up from her article to see her window opening and a slim figure coming though. She sat up, prepared to attack some crazy burglar, or you know – scream her blonde head off. As her eyes adjusted, and the person sneaking into her house was now standing in the middle of her room, she saw that it was Elena.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" She demanded of the other girl. Elena looked up, smirking at her with a playful glint in her eye.

"Well I know you didn't have any plans tonight," she threw a look at her best friend, "I got your twenty thousand text messages. Sorry, by the way, I was stuck at family night with Jenna and Jeremy." She rolled her eyes. "And you know how badly Jenna sucks at scrabble. Anyways," her smirk was now back, "I came to keep you company."

Caroline let out a small, girlish giggle. "Why couldn't you just, I don't know, knock on the door?" Her eyebrows shot up. She didn't know why, but all of Elena's shenanigans were adorably amusing tonight.

"You're Caroline Forbes, I thought you had a flare for the dramatic?" Elena smiled at her, and the two girls burst out into laughter. Caroline rested back on the headboard, shaking her head at the brunette. Suddenly the atmosphere shifted, Elena's eyes had darkened as they raked over Caroline's body. She was drinking all the smooth, perfectly tanned skin on her legs and thighs. Her camisole had ridden up to show part of her toned, flat stomach. Elena's tongue darted out and slid across her bottom lip, her center growing warm.

She knew why she was here, what she wanted from the petite blonde on the bed, frozen under her dark gaze. For the past few days Elena had been thinking, thinking about the beauty of Caroline Forbes. Over the past few days something in Elena had shifted, and she'd come to realize that she _wanted _her. Yes, she was her best friend, and she loved her to death, but it was simple. Elena wanted to ruin her virtue. Steal her innocence. Dive into her lady garden.

Caroline was confused, seeing the inner monologue clearly going on in Elena's head. She was looking down at her as if she were a crown jewel she was prepared to steal away. Before Caroline knew what was going on, Elena had crawled across the bed and was now hovering over her. Caroline looked up into Elena's lust blown eyes, mouth slightly open, and for once in her life, she was speechless. Elena's lips were a mere inches from her own, a smirk decorating them.

"I don't know where it came from, how it happened, but I want you Caroline." She whispered saucily. "You're so gorgeous, so _hot_." Elena leaned forward and traced the shell of her ear with her tongue. A shiver ran through Caroline, and then her mind exploded. _Whoa. _What the hell? She felt her womanhood grow warm, a wetness making itself known. Elena's fingertips began to run up and down the smooth skin of her thigh. Unconsciously, Caroline's hands came up to rest on Elena's hipbones, her thumbs tracing over the, slipping under the waistband of her skirt.

Elena smiled against Caroline's cheek, then let her lips graze over Caroline's. Her hands ghosted up the blonde's side, coming up to cup her breast in her hands, tracing her thumbs over her pebbled nipples. A moan escaped her lips, and Elena silenced it with a kiss. Caroline pressed her body closer to Elena's, they're breast brushing, her legs beginning to snake around Elena's. She opened her mouth, Elena's tongue immediately slipping in to assert dominance. Elena ground her core into Caroline's, heat flaring up against the other girl, and she felt the brunette smile against her lips. Caroline began to rock against the other girl, trying to create more friction, needing to be satisfied.

Much to her relief, Elena let her fingers dance down to the hem of Caroline's shirt. She lifted it up slowly, leaving her lips vacant to litter Caroline's torso with fiery hot kissed. Caroline let out strangled pants, urging Elena on, trying to control her hormone crazed thoughts. With a forceful tug, Elena ripped off Caroline's bra, snapping off the clasp and throwing it across the room. She wrapped her lips around Caroline's peaked mounds, flicking the bud with her tongue and biting down. Caroline hissed through her teeth, her hands coming down to twist the roots of Elena's hair. She chuckled, cool breath fanning across Caroline's cool skin. A shudder ran through her as Elena continued her ministrations.

Elena went back down leaving a trail of kissed across her skin before she came to the top of her silk shorts. She pushed her fingers into the waistband, and pulled them down Caroline's long legs. As she tossed them on the ground Caroline lifted up on her elbows to stare at her friend in wonder. It didn't last long though, just then Elena came back up and licked a long strip of the inside of her thigh. Caroline threw her head back, a moan ripping through her throat in deep lust. Elena peeked up at her friend, smirking at the effect she had on her.

"I'm going to shatter your wold." She informed Caroline in a husky voice. Without any warning what-so-ever Elena plunged her fingers into Caroline's dripping folds, the heat clamping around her fingers, and Caroline's legs shook around her. Elena began pumping, turning her head over to bite down gently on her thigh, leaving a red crescent mark on her flawless skin. Her thumb started tracing slow, tortuous, circles over the girl's clit.

Caroline, lost in the haze of lust, started riding Elena's fingers. "Fast – faster Elena!" She said a little too loudly. Thinking fast, Elena slid up Caroline's slick with sweat body and kissed her hard, pushing her long fingers into her clenching core at an inhuman speed. Caroline was beginning to lose her breath, sweat stuck her hair to her skin, black dots clouded her vision. With one last flick over her nub, Caroline came with a surprising amount of force. Her juiced coated Elena's fingers, sticking them together. She brought her hand to her face and lazily licked them clean. She stared down at Caroline, who looked utterly spent, and smile in triumph.

"So?" She asked, eyebrow cocked, arrogance dripping from her tone.

A smile graced her features. "My world –" pant "shattered to a million pieces." Elena let out an adorable giggle, leaning down to peck Caroline on the lips, once, twice, three times.

"Caroline," Elena whispered, leaning into her ear. "Hmm?" She asked in a mumble. "Wake up Caroline."

Caroline shot forward, breath catching in her throat. Her heart was beating so fast, she clutched her chest as if she could stop it. She was covered in sweat, and something else dripped in between her thighs.

_What the hell was that?  
_

* * *

__**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter (: plan on making this a multi-chapter story but I don't really do much of those so bare with me please!**

**let me know what you think, would love to hear you reviews!**

**xoxo**

**moxii **


	2. Awkward

Get it together Caroline. So what, you had an inappropriate – hot – dream about your best friend? No, not hot, stop thinking about it like that. The more you glorify this the more okay with it you're going to be. And it was not okay to be okay with it. Of course, there was nothing wrong with having sex dreams about a girl, Caroline was _beyond_ confused about her sexuality. How could she not be? Her favorite activity – cheerleading – consisted of her touching girls ninety-nine percent of the time. It wasn't her fault she liked it. But having a dream about _Elena_? That was the bad part. Elena was her best friend, if she knew about this, oh god – they're friendship would be over.

Panic washed over her all over again. What was she going to do? Caroline glanced over at the clock, the alarm would be going off in only ten minutes. Then she would have to get ready, go to school, and be around Elena all day. She rubbed her face with her hands, a little too hard, trying to clear her head. It was a one time thing, and maybe it didn't mean anything at all. It could just be some stupid, stress dream. That was it, it didn't mean she liked Elena like that. Of course not.

As the alarm went off Caroline flopped off her bed and headed to her shower. Washing her hair, she did her usual morning pep talk. She had done it every day since she began high school. Her mother had told her how hard these four years would be, of course she didn't believe her until after her first day. It always helped her feel better, put more pep in her step. Taking a deep breath she began.

You, Caroline Forbes, are fabulous. There are lots of things that make you amazing. Every step you take is on a catwalk – and you own it! Unlike most people, you have control over all disasters in your life. No one can handle things like you can. You're a great leader, and certainly not a follower.

When she was done with her little speech she was done with her shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her body. A large yawn escaped her as she walked back to her bedroom. She really hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. Her body grew warm as she remembered the reason behind that, the feel of Elena's fingers still fresh in her mind. She yearned to find out how they would really feel inside of her.

_Snap out of it Caroline! _She shook the thoughts from her head and proceeded to get dressed. After choosing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a hot off-the-shoulder pale pink top Caroline twisted her blonde curls into a cute side ponytail, snatched up her keys, and headed out the door.

She wasn't the hugest fan of school. Of course it started too early, and she hated all the work, but it gave her the chance to see all her friends, so it wasn't completely useless. As she pulled into a parking space, Care spotted Elena and Bonnie sitting at a picnic table outside. Bonnie was trying to keep her dark curls out of her face, fighting the wind, and Elena had a smile on her face and Caroline could tell she was laughing. She sat back in her seat a moment, smiling to herself, and thought about how much she loved Elena's smile. It was sweet, the kind of smile you expected to see on a small child on their birthday, when they blow out their candles and make their secret wish. She wished Elena smiled more.

At first after her parents died she never smiled, no matter what her and Bonnie tried, they couldn't get any positive response out of the sad girl. It was like that for the entire junior year and the beginning of the summer. But after a whole lot of struggling on Caroline's part, she finally got Elena to let loose and have fun again. Slowly but surely she became the fun party girl she was again, the real Elena. No – that wasn't right. The Elena before the accident wasn't who she really was, that Elena was a queen B – itch. And then right after the accident she was just sad Elena, the girl that was her friend now, the girl with a smile on her face and a past to show she earned it, that was the real Elena. Caroline had spent a lot of time that summer helping her friend find herself, and she was glad for it. At first when Elena stepped down from her throne Caroline had been rejoiced, threw a little one-woman party for herself, now she cold be in the spotlight. But as time went on and she realized how miserable she was, Caroline could no longer be happy, so she made her mission in life to make sure Elena was never sad like that again.

Caroline noticed she was sitting in her car too long, she looked up to see Elena smiling at her, waving her over to join them. She cleared her head and hopped out of the car and skipped over to her two friends. "Hey guys," she said before sitting across from Elena, smiling broadly at her.

"So what's with creeping around in your car Care? Starting to look like some weird stalker." Elena poked, biting her lip to suppress a giggle.

Caroline stuck her tongue out at the brunette. "Oh shut up!" She made a face. "I was just thinking about what great friends the three of us are. You know, how it's now senior year and after this we'll be going our separate ways."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Caroline, the only person 'going their separate ways' is Bonnie and she's only going to Georgia! That's not that far away. You and I are going to the same college –"

"Okay, okay I get it. I'm just getting sentimental." She glanced between the two of them. "You two are my girls, thick and thin, I don't know what I would do without you." Caroline said the last part with her eyes on Elena. The other girl smiled at her, letting her know that the same was for her.

"I have an idea." Bonnie said suddenly. "Why don't we have a slumber party of at your place this weekend?" She eyed Caroline, "I mean can the two of you remember the last time we had a girls night? Because I can't."

Elena smiled brightly. "That sounds like a great idea! See Caroline, more girly bonding, you love that stuff." Caroline laughed nervously, though neither of them seemed to notice as they went into a list of things they should bring over. Last night's dream flashed across her mind. What was she going to do with Elena over at her house, sleeping in her bed?!

Okay, relax Caroline. Elena has spent the night thousands of times, this time will be no different. It's not like she's going to parade around in skimpy underwear and shake her sweater puppies at you! She laughed inwardly, she didn't even think Elena owned any underwear that was _too _flashy. Caroline had gone threw all of the girls clothes more than once, shopped underwear with her, she knew what Elena liked and lingerie certainly wasn't it. This was going to be a piece of cake, just like any other sleep over her and Elena have ever had together. No big deal, just keep your mind on having fun and don't think about Elena's long, smooth olive legs wrapped around her waist in a vice tight –

"Caroline" Elena practically shouted, breaking the blonde from her reverie. "The bell rang, come on." She laughed at the girl, shaking her head. Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friend as she got up to walk to history together. "So..." Elena said adjusting her backpack, "what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, um," Caroline bit her lip, "just about what movies to watch this weekend. Of course _The Notebook _is at the top of the list, but I was thinking some scary movies. I mean it is almost Halloween, might as well get into the spirit of things."

Elena lit up. "I almost completely forgot about Halloween! I'm so excited! I haven't gotten a costume yet, I have no clue what to be!" Caroline laughed as her best friend stressed over her costume. Luckily for Caroline she already had an outfit planned out so there was no need to worry about it. As they entered their first period class Elena was still talking animatedly about her ideas, to which Caroline gave her true opinion. Mr. Saltzman shushed them with a look, but otherwise smiled fondly at the two girls.

Caroline leaned over in her seat. "So how are Alaric and Jenna doing?"

Elena smiled. "Great," she whispered back, "of course Jenna is going crazy with all the wedding plans. I told her it was a horrible idea to have it in February." She rolled her eyes. "But those two are a bunch of love sick teenagers and that's never going to change. But I'm pretty sure if Jenna doesn't pick between dusty rose or sea green Ric is going to pull out all his hair."

Caroline frowned. "Tell her dusty rose, I've seen her in sea green, she looks like one of those chocolates that hotels put on your pillow to bribe you into coming back." Elena let out a little snort of laughter, which earned them a death glare from Ric as he stopped his lecture. The two girls shrunk in their seats, Elena's hand over her mouth to stop from giggling and Caroline with flaming cheeks.

As Alaric handed out today's assignment Elena turned in her seat to face Caroline. "You can tell her yourself. Because I am formally inviting you to dinner tonight. It's family game night and Jeremy has a date with Anna, I need someone to be my pictionary partner."

Caroline bit her lip at the mention of game night. "I don't know Lena, I have homework due and some cheer stuff I need to work on..." Elena flashed Caroline her best puppy dog eyes, "Please Care? If you don't come then we'll be forced to play Sorry and you _know _how bad I am at that game." Caroline rolled her eyes, it was true, Elena was the worst. "Fine! But you owe me, because the last time we lost at pictionary Jenna and Alaric rubbed it in our face for a whole week."

"That's because neither one of you got a single answer right." Ric said coming around the aisle, a smile on his face.

"You two are cheaters." Caroline said, crossing her arms.

Ric put his hand over his chest in mock hurt. "I would never!" The three of them laughed. "Okay girls, get to work, make it look like I'm actually doing my job." He smiled before going back to his desk.

For the rest of the class Caroline and Elena worked in silence, occasionally asking the other for an answer to a certain problem. The work kept Caroline's mind focused on something besides Elena for the first time today, and she thought for a moment she could actually get through this.

XXX

Caroline took her seat in English class, on the complete opposite end of the room from Bonnie and Elena. Her teacher, Ms. Ross, was already droning on about the difference between commas and semi colons. Caroline's eyes lids fluttered closed for a moment before she snapped them back open. Her sleepless night was starting to take a toll on her, her mind was starting to get foggy and she couldn't resist the urge to lay her head down on the desk, if even for a moment. She rested her head on her arm, letting her eyes shut and her mind go blank.

She lifted her head to see that the class was empty. _Shit._ She'd slept through the entire period, and neither Elena or Bonnie bothered to wake her up. Great friends. Caroline stood from her seat smoothing her hands on her legs and made her way to exit the room. Just then the door opened up, Elena stepping through. Caroline's heart stuttered in her chest as she took in the other girl.

Elena was dressed to the nines in a _short _plaid skirt and a see through white button up blouse that exposed a generous amount of cleavage and a very sexy red lace bra. She smiled wickedly at Caroline, twirling a pig tail around her finger, teasing her. Her long legs were accented by a black pair of fuck-me-heels. Caroline bit her lip, letting out a noise of appreciation.

"Good morning Miss Forbes." Elena greeted her huskily, sauntering toward her, shaking her hips.

"E – Elena." Caroline managed to get out. "What are you doing?" She stammered as her friend came closer. She stopped mere inches away from the flustered blonde, placing a hand on her chest, and let her lips hover just inches from Caroline's.

"I'm here for class. What else?" Elena said, as if it were obvious. With an unexpected push, she shoved Caroline down on the desk, it's contents scattering to the floor. "I would never miss your class." She purred. "You're my favorite teacher." She said this as she trailed her fingers under Caroline's shirt across her smooth skin, raising goosebumps, lifting the shirt up with every inch. She stopped to play with the edge of her bra, a smile pulling at the edge of her lips. Elena leaned down and kissed Caroline with a lazy predatory sense.

Caroline smirked up at Elena. "And what exactly do I teach?" She cocked an eyebrow, pecking Elena.

"Sex Ed." She flicked her tongue over Caroline's lip, leaving her wanting more. Elena pushed her shirt over Caroline's head, nipping her collar bone as she did. She crawled on top of of Caroline, pinning her hands above her head, starting to grind into Caroline. Elena leaned in closer to whisper into her ear. "I'm not wearing any underwear." She rubbed her heat against Caroline, kissing down her neck. Caroline let out a load moan, meeting Elena's thrust. Caroline brought her hand up to squeeze Elena's breast, she threw her head back, throwing her hair over to one side. Giggling, Caroline flipped them over, now on top of Elena, and leaned down to catch her bottom lip between her teeth. She pushed her hands up her Elena's thighs, getting a strong grip on her smooth thighs.

Caroline lowered down her body, pushing the short skirt up Elena's legs. Her fingers inched closer to her pulsing heat, barely skimming across the skin. Elena began panting below her, trying to drive her body closer to Caroline's. As she came lower, her face inching closer to her womanhood, Caroline could smell the sweet scent of Elena's arousal. Elena's hands fluttered down to grip the roots of her hair.

"Please Miss Forbes." She said the _sexiest_ voice Caroline had ever heard. Eager to please, Caroline ran her tongue over Elena's wet folds, "Miss Forbes... MISS FORBES."

"MISS FORBES! There will be no sleeping in my class!" Ms. Ross shouted at Caroline. Her head snapped up, blonde curls falling into her face, to see her English teacher glaring over her glasses at Caroline. She looked around to see that all eyes were on her, most of her other classmates were snickering at her. Elena and Bonnie were giving her confused looks from opposite sides of the room.

Caroline blushed scarlet. "Sorry Ms. Ross."

"Don't let it happen again." She hissed through her teeth, turning back to the chalkboard. Caroline fidgeted in her seat, casting her eyes down and avoiding eye contact with anyone else. When class was finally over, Caroline rushed to her locker to pile her books inside, then raced to lunch. Elena and Bonnie waved her over to their spot in line, Caroline joined them, ignoring the protest of the other students.

"So why are you falling asleep in class?" Bonnie asked, "That's so not like you."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't get much sleep last night.

"Well why not?"

"I just couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

Caroline shrugged. "Oh my gosh Bonnie, what's with all the questions? I don't know why I couldn't sleep, I just couldn't sleep!" She fumed, shooting a glare at her friend.

"Come on Bonnie, you know Care gets grumpy when she doesn't sleep. No need to pry." Elena defended her, but still shot her a worried look. Caroline merely shrugged, making sure that Elena didn't worry about her. Once the three of them got their food they made their way to an available table.

"So," Elena began, picking up a fry and biting off the end. "I've decided what I want to be for Halloween!" She smiled excitedly at the two of them. "What?" Bonnie asked, since Caroline was taking a drink of her tea. "Sexy school girl!"

Caroline began choking on her drink, some of it falling down her chin. She wiped it off, staring bug-eyed at Elena. "What?!" Elena gave her best friend a confused look. "I said a sexy scho –" Caroline waved her hands, "No – no I got that part. You really think that's a good idea? I mean, come on Lena, it's totally cliché."

Elena pondered that for a moment. "You're right." She smiled at Caroline. "Don't worry, I'll think of something." She turned to Bonnie then, "So what are you going as?"

As her friends began to dive into that conversation, Caroline started mashing her fries, too nervous to actually eat it. The dream she had back in class had left her _needy_. It wasn't as if she could just go take care of it. That would have to wait until after school, Caroline groaned inwardly, no she couldn't. She had to go over to Elena's. Ugh, it was like her problems were never going away. God, she nearly had a hart attack when Elena suggested her Halloween idea! That was just too scary.

"So Caroline," Bonnie said, ending her train of thought, "what were you dreaming about in class?" Caroline froze, eyes still locked on her tray of food. "Because you seemed kind of out of breath."

"Oh it was some stupid nightmare," she looked at her friend. "Clowns. Lots of clowns." The two girls nodded, pretty convinced since Caroline had a crazy fear of clowns. They were creepy, plus she never got over that drunk clown her mom hired for her seventh birthday party that fell over on top of her. Not the greatest experience of her life.

XXX

Caroline parked in front of Elena's house after she had already dropped her things off at her place. Elena's car was gone, which meant that Jeremy had taken it out on his date with Anna. Caroline took a deep breath. She could do this, she could totally do this. She's Caroline Forbes, she can do anything. Caroline got out of her car and headed to the door, before she could even knock Jenna answered the door with a wide smile on her face.

"Caroline! Great to see you!" She threw her arms around the blonde. "Come on in! Just so you know, I didn't cook tonight so you don't have to _pretend_ to like anything. It was all Alaric."

Caroline smiled at the older woman, stepping through the door. "And what exactly did he make?"

"Spaghetti." Elena chimed in, coming around the corner to smile at Caroline. "Glad you could make it. I would've hated to forfeit, no doubt I would never hear the end of it from these two."

"We're a great pair," Alaric said,coming into the living room, wrapping an arm around Jenna. He kissed her lightly, being chaste in front of the two girls. "That we are." Jenna blushed, kissing him once more. "Elena, why don't you and Caroline go and get the game while Ric and I make the table."

"Sure Aunt Jenna." Elena said, placing her hand on Caroline's arm and nodding down the hall. Caroline followed Elena to the games closet. "I still can't figure out what I want to be," she let out an annoyed breath. "What have you decided on?" Elena glanced over her shoulder at the other girl.

Caroline shrugged. "It's a secret." She smiled at the brunette. Elena gave her a disbelieving look. "Caroline Forbes, you and I both no you can't keep a secret to save you life. Plus, if you don't tell me we might be the same thing. Halloween is in a week! I need ideas!" She paused to open up the closet door. "And don't even suggest a sexy cat because I will tackle you."

"Well damn, I guess I'm out of ideas then." The two girls laughed. Elena reached up to search the top shelf, the muscles of her back tightening. Caroline took a moment to let her eyes run over Elena's body, her perfect round ass, her toned legs. God, how could anyone not be attracted to Elena Gilbert? She was gorgeous, anyone could see that, with her flawless olive skin, toned muscles. Caroline unconsciously bit her lip, eyes locked on her friends ass, fitted perfectly in her tight shorts.

"Got it!" Elena exclaimed, grabbing the game of the night, and spun around quickly. Her feet tangled together with that move and she toppled on top of Caroline, causing both of them to fall to the floor, all tangled limbs. Elena lay on Caroline, her head pillowed on her breast for a moment before she laughed, backing up. "Sorry, didn't mean to tackle you."

Caroline cleared her throat. "No problem." Elena's thigh pressed into Caroline's center, her hot skin brushing against her. Elena wiggled a bit, trying to unattach herself from the small blonde. Caroline closed her eyes tightly, banging her head lightly against the floor. Could her life be any more awkward?

"Come on Care." Elena smiled down at her, holding out her hand to help her up. She stopped for a moment, looking up at Elena, the closet light illuminating her from behind, making it seem as if she were glowing. After staring like an idiot for far too long, Caroline reached up to take her hand, pulling herself up. With the box in her hand, Elena and Caroline headed back to the kitchen, where the table was set and Ric had Jenna pressed against the counter, kissing her neck. Jenna giggled, running her hands down his back.

"You guys!" Elena said, breaking up the couple. They jumped apart and Ric wiped his mouth. "Come on, we were gone for like two minutes." She rolled her eyes, giving Caroline a look. "Let's eat before they decide to take the table with them."

Caroline took her seat across from Elena while Jenna and Alaric sat side by side, lost in their own little world. Absently, she twirled the spaghetti around her fork, getting too lost in thought to actually eat. Why Elena? Couldn't she have kinky dreams about some other girl? Did it have to be her best friend? Maybe if she ignored it, her stupid crush would just go away. They could be friends again, just friends. Though, it couldn't really be that way, since Elena wasn't even aware of this. Caroline looked up then at Elena. She was smiling, shaking her head at Jenna and Ric, acting like a couple of teens. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, a bit of her hair hanging in her face distractedly. Caroline itched to reach over the table to tuck it behind the other girl's ear. Gazing at Elena, Care didn't notice Alaric staring at her with a perplexed gaze.

Caroline picked up her bag, pulling her keys out. Per usual, her and Elena lost their game to the dream team, and no doubt they'd be hearing about for another week. Jenna was in the kitchen, emptying out the dishwasher as Ric cleaned up their game in living room. Caroline turned to Elena with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm sorry we lost." She pouted. "Thank for coming though. You know forfeiting isn't an option with those two. I'm a bit worried about their competitiveness. I can see them ruining sack races in the future."

Caroline giggled softly. "They probably will." She shrugged nonchalantly. Elena smiled brightly, pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"Elena!" Jenna called, "I need your help for a sec!"

She threw a smile at Caroline. "Coming!" she turned to Care, "See you tomorrow."

As Caroline reached for the doorknob she heard Alaric clear his throat. She turned, confused, he had a sly, secret smile on her face. "Uh, hey Ric."

"It must be hard," he muttered. Caroline's brows furrowed, she opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about before he cut her off. "I saw they way you were looking at Lena," Her eyes widened as they darted to the kitchen where Jenna and Elena were laughing. Thankfully though, he had kept his voice down. "I'm taking Jenna to Rome for our honeymoon. She doesn't know, I want it to be a surprise."

Caroline was even more confused at the subject change. "Why are you telling me this?" She knew she wasn't the most discreet person in Mystic Falls.

"I'm telling you this," he said, smiling up at her, "so you know that I won't tell you don't."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." Her voice was soft, surprising calm for their topic. The last thought before she got in her car, _was it really that obvious?_


	3. Just Sleep

"So I'm bringing chips and dip this weekend." Elena said as she riffled through her backpack. "Should I bring anything?"

Elena looked so cute today, it really wasn't fair. She had her hair up in a messy bun that really suited her, and it just seemed to fit in with her royal blue sweater dress. It hung just off her shoulders, showing the bare skin there. She wasn't wearing much make up, just light mascara and a dab of gloss. Caroline thought she looked best when she went with a more natural look. Of course she looked great when she was all dolled up too, but then again Elena always –

"Care!" Elena shouted, breaking Caroline of her reverie.

Caroline blinked, a bit dazed. "Huh?"

"I said I'm bringing chips and dip, is there anything else I need?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, um," Care bit her lip, thinking for a moment, "Can you bring that ranch stuff I like on my popcorn?" She asked sweetly.

Elena wrinkled her nose but otherwise smiled. "Sure. I don't know why though, that stuff is so nasty!"

"Only to you." The two girls laughed, stopping when Bonnie sat down beside them.

She plopped down with an exasperated sigh. "Sorry I'm so late you guys." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I got into this fight with my dad. He says I've been spending too much time with Grams and my grades are slipping. I think he's making something out of nothing."

"The only reason your dad doesn't like you around your grams is because he thinks she's filling your head with witchy voodoo." Caroline smirked at the other girl.

"Yeah I know. But the point is, I'm grounded, which means I won't be able to make the sleepover this weekend." Bonnie pouted.

"What?" Caroline said, barely concealing the panic in her tone. "That's not fair!" Elena chimed in.

"Tell me you about it." Bonnie sighed. "He said it was until I raised my science and math grade. But if he paid more attention then he would know I've always done bad in those subjects."

Elena shook her head. "It's okay Bonnie, you can join us next time."

"You're still coming over?" Caroline asked nervously, biting her lip.

"Yeah," the other girl shrugged, "I already told Jenna I was and Jeremy is staying at a friends. We're trying to give her and Ric some time alone before the wedding."

"Well that's cool. We'll have fun even without Bonnie." Caroline smiled at her other friends.

Bonnie pulled a face. "Thanks you guys, I feel the love."

The other girls were about to comment when the bell rang, signaling that breakfast was over and it was time to head to their first classes of the day. As they took their seats in history Caroline bit on her nails, zoned out for the most part. So, she wouldn't be able to use Bonnie as a buffer anymore. It would be fine though, just like every other sleep over she'd ever had with Elena. No big deal. Caroline was beginning to get really annoyed with herself, it was typical of her – making a big deal out of a small thing. Besides sleepovers were pretty routine now; goofy pictures, binging on junk food, a childish game, movies, and boy talk. Except this time Caroline wouldn't have any boys to talk about. Which would immediately throw Elena off, Caroline was always crazy over one boy or another. _Okay Caroline, you need to chill yourself. _She took a deep breath to calm her nerves

The day went by much faster than Caroline expected, before she knew it lunch had come and gone and she was now heading off to cheer practice. As much as Caroline loved cheerleading, it just wasn't the same without Elena. She had eventually accepted the fact that she couldn't do it anymore, Elena had sacrificed a lot after her parents died to help out Jenna. When she approached the field half the girls were sitting around on their phones or talking while the other half was starting on their stretches.

"Okay girls," she called in a clear voice, "I have a new cheer that I wanted to try out so get in your regular spots." The girls moved to stand in the usual order. "Tiki, remember I moved you by Sasha."

"Hey Caroline." A deep voice sounded by her right side. Caroline looked over to see Tyler Lockwood, and beamed widely at him.

"Hey." She gave him a small hug. Admittedly, event though she'd known Tyler his whole life she hadn't been his biggest fan until about four months ago, when his dad died in a fire. Tyler had gotten angrier and lashed out more often, he started getting into more fights and skipping football practice. Caroline had found him in the stoner pit sitting on the ground with an idiot grin on his face. He'd been so out of it that she'd practically had to carry him home. Ever since then they'd been pretty good friends. The thought made her sigh, Caroline Forbes: Savior of the Broken.

"How's practice going?" Tyler asked, smiling at a cluster of her girls that were giggling their heads off.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "We're just getting started. If you go get a skirt and pom-poms you can join us." She batted her eyelashes sweetly at him.

Tyler snorted, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Well I would, but I look better in short shorts." He paused. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Elena's coming over for a sleepover." She answered, worrying on her lip.

"I know that look Caroline, what's wrong."

She shook her head. "It's complicated."

"You want to talk about it?"

Caroline looked up at him for a moment. Besides Elena Tyler was her best friend, even though she wasn't entirely sure how that happened. If she couldn't talk to Elena then she could definitely talk to Tyler. "After practice I'll meet you at the Grill."

He grinned at her. "Good, I don't like you when you're upset." Tyler reached up to muss her hair. "See you later."

Practice was monotonous, the girls kept forgetting what to say and which moves went where. All in all, she was glad when she could get in her car and head to the Grill. When she arrived Tyler was already sitting in a booth with a glass of iced tea for her. She drank it eagerly, dying for something to quench her thirst. As soon as Caroline sat down their waitress came by and took their orders.

"So, Miss Forbes," he smiled at her from across the table, "tell me what's troubling that blonde little head of yours."

She bit her lip, not sure how to start. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Tyler smirked. "Seriously."

Caroline took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "A couple of nights ago I had a dream. . ." her face twisted into a scowl "it was about Elena." She whispered, trying to keep her voice low.

Tyler furrowed a brow. "Okay. . ?"

"Tyler," she hissed, "it was _that _kind of dream."

"Oh!" His thick eyebrows shoot up, understanding. "Oh."

"Yeah," Caroline buries her face in her hands. "And now I can't stop thinking about her that way and she's supposed to come spend the night this weekend. How am I going to get through that Ty?"

"Well. . . uh," he was at a lose for words "I can always crash your sleepover like me and Matt used to do when we were kids."

Caroline laughs once, shaking her head. "No, that's fine. It was funny when we were younger, now it would just look creepy."

"Well you know me," he gave her a sideways smirk "professional stalker at your service." He stopped. "Honestly though Care, I didn't think Elena would be your type."

"Yeah, I know. Who would have thought I liked girls?"

"No, not that. I don't think that part is really all that surprising. I just would have thought you would go for someone as perky and annoying as you." Tyler said, smiling at her affectionately.

Caroline gasped in mock outrage, throwing an ice chip at him. "I am not perky and annoying!"

"Care," he gave her a look "your ringtone used to be the Mystic High traditional cheer."

"That was only for like a month." She scowled at him.

"A month too long." He mumbled under his breath.

"Oh shut up." She shook her head. "So what do you think I should do about this whole Elena thing?"

Tyler looked at her evenly, assessing what he was going to say. "It's not like you can stop hanging out with her and hope your feelings go away. She's your best friend. Believe me I know it's going to suck having to be around her every day feeling the way you do. But you're Caroline Forbes, and you can get through anything. The only advice I can offer you is grin and bear it kid."

Caroline let out a disappointed huff, sinking down into her seat. "Ugh you're useless."

The clock on the nightstand indicated that it was six thirty, Saturday evening. Elena had called ten minutes ago saying that she was done at the grocery store and was on her way; she was going to be here any minute. Caroline let her eyes run over her room one more time, she'd spent the entire day making sure it was perfect, which was really unnecessary. She had cleaned the entire whole house too, surprising her mother that morning, and then she'd spend an awful lot amount of time working on herself. She looked in the mirror now, taking her appearance in. Her pale curls were pulled into a high, messy ponytail that looked carefree and easy. She wore a blue – almost white – long sleeved top that hung off her shoulder, and a pair of white shorts that showed off her legs nicely but didn't look like she was trying to much. Her make was bare minimum, it was the weekend after all. If you asked her, she looked fantastic.

There was a knock at the door and Caroline skidded out of her room. She saw Elena through the large window, a pillow clutched in her hand and a bright smile on her face. Caroline returned the smile as she opened up the door. Elena threw her arms over Caroline shoulder in a tight hug, catching the blonde off guard.

"Oh my gosh Care! You will never believe what I found when I stopped at the store!"

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay what is it?"

She held up a not-yet-opened DVD. "_Clueless! _Extended edition!"

"No way, that's like my favorite movie! Cutest kiss ever. Ugh, and Paul Rudd."

"I know, why do you think I grabbed it? I also got this old school horror movie. It looks really good. And you know how back before we had great special effects we didn't focus so much on the stoner kid hooking up with the school slut and more on the actual hacking people up."

Caroline gave her a look. "I worry about you sometimes."

Elena just laughed. "Yeah, sure. Go pop some popcorn and I'll pop in the first movie."

"Sure thing Lena."

They were half way into the scary movie and the girls were ready to pee themselves. Some guy with a mutilated face was dragging kids into the woods and ripping them apart. Right now the girl with the glasses was walking around the forest with a flashlight – alone. Stupid. A twig snaps and the girl on the screen whips around calling out "who's there?" Yeah, like the murderer was just going to reply "Hey, it's me. I'm behind the pine tree having a tea party. Want to join?" As if. She's about to call out again when a hand clamps over her mouth and the killer – we only see a flash of his scarred face in the moonlight – slits her throat.

Elena cries out, burying her face in the crook of Caroline's shoulder. Her rose scented shampoo fans Caroline's face, making her mouth water and heart beat stutter. She swallows hard, clenching her fist against her thigh. Elena peeks up in time to see another kid get slaughtered, her hand reaches out and she links her fingers with Caroline's, squeezing tight. It feels as if she's hold her hand over a low flame, warm and prickling. Caroline returns the pressure, and when the football player is ranting on about how they need to stay together he's gripped by the legs and dragged out sight, she instinctively buries her head in Elena's hair; breathing in.

"Okay that's it," Elena says, pulling away from Caroline and going for the remote. "I can't take anymore." She shuts the movie off. "Maybe I should stick to bad scary movies."

Caroline lets out a shaky laugh, missing the contact. "Yeah, that was. . ." she shudders.

"Lets get our minds off of it. How does goofy pictures sound?"

She smiles up at the brunette. "I say it's sounds better than watching a bunch of teens get hacked into pieces."

"You said it girl."

Caroline and Elena lay on the bed shoulder to shoulder with Elena holding her camera over them. They laugh as they scroll through, their minds miles away from serial killers. Elena stops on one with her leaning over the side of the bed, hanging upside down and Caroline sitting on the floor crossing her eyes playfully.

"Okay, I love this one." Elena laughs. "You're eyes look so blue." She turns her head to look at the other girl in said blue eyes. Her smile brightens.

"Well I don't know if you know this Elena, but my eyes _are_ blue." She lets out a small laugh.

"Don't get –" she cut off when she unexpectedly yawns "smart with me Caroline Forbes."

Caroline laughs. "Sounds like someone's ready for bed." She shakes her head, sitting up.

Elena glances over at the clock. "It's two thirty in morning!"

"I guess it is time for bed." Caroline replies suddenly nervous. "I'm gonna brush my teeth." She makes her way to the bathroom. "Yeah, me too." Elena says, rolling off the bed and going in with her. As they do so, Caroline pays less attention to the cleanliness of her teeth and more to Elena. The way she pulls her dark hair over once shoulder, holding it there; or how her back flexes with the movements of her arms. When she's done, Elena wipes her mouth, smiles at Caroline and then heads off to bed. Caroline finishes, rinsing off her toothbrush, and grips the counter hard. She looks at herself, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. _You can do this Caroline, it's just sleeping. _She chants in her head before pushing the bathroom door open and heading back in her room. Elena is sitting the the bed, the blankets already over her legs, running her fingers through her long brown hairs. When she sees Caroline she flashes a sweet smile. Caroline pulls the blanket back and climbs in with her, nestling into the comfortable bed. She reaches over and pulls the chain of the bedside lamp, darkness wrapping around them. She feels Elena turn over, adjusting her pillow, and then finally settle down. Caroline closes her eyes tightly, breathing evenly, trying to calm her heart rate.

She doesn't know how long she lays there, but some time later Elena's light snores fill the room. Caroline suddenly feels uncomfortable from laying still for so long and rolls over on her side, effectively – and completely accidental – scooting closer to Elena. They're close enough that she can feel the heat coming off her body, their legs pressing into each other. It does nothing to slow Caroline's out of control heart. It's like she can feel every vein in her body pulsing, her body is hyper away of Elena's just a hairsbreadth away. Suddenly Elena lets out breathy sigh and rolls over towards Caroline. Their legs tangle and Elena's arm instinctively wraps around Caroline, pulling her closer.

Caroline's breath hitches in her throat before she stops breathing all together. Elena's face is mere inches away; Caroline fan feel her sweet, cool breath fanning across her face and almost against her will she leans in. _No. _Carefully, Caroline tries to pull out of Elena's embrace, trying not to wake her. Just as she's trying to get her arm off her Elena's eyes flutter open, disoriented, and she lets out a tiny mewl. Her eyes lock on Caroline, confused.

"Care," she breaths out "did I wake you?" Elena is suddenly very awake. Caroline shakes her head, just a tiny movement. Elena's eyes travel down Caroline, making her shiver, to their legs wrapped around each other. Caroline can feel one of Elena's legs against her heat and when Elena looks back up she knows the brunette is aware of it too. Elena presses into Caroline, grinding into her softly. Caroline lets out a low moan, pressing into a Elena heatedly. She looks up at the other girl and her brown eyes are impossibly dark and hungry. Suddenly Elena is hovering over Caroline, their faces close, and their chest brushing. Goosebumps spread over Caroline's flesh as she stares up at Elena, wondering what she's going to do next, with wide blue eyes. She leans forward slowly, deliberately, and presses her lips to Caroline's; her tongue darting out to trace her bottom lip. Caroline gasp and arches into Elena, their breast pressed against each other. Elena grinds into Caroline, and she can feel Elena's heat on her through her shorts, setting a steady rhythm. Caroline is rising her hips up to meet her thrust eagerly, her mind honing in on the sensation of Elena against her body. Elena's breaths become labored and she's thrusting into Caroline with faster movements, the pressure on her center exploding through her. Caroline runs her hands over Elena's hair; down her back until they find her round ass. She grips hard, her fingers flexing, pressing into her harder as the other girl becomes more insistent. Caroline moans, throwing her head back; and Elena's mouth moves down to graze her teeth over Caroline's jaw, pressing kisses down her neck and over chest. Impatiently, Elena pulls down the thin fabric of Caroline's camisole and takes her perky nipple into her mouth, biting down lightly.

Caroline moans loudly, her hips bucking uncontrollably. One of her hands leaves Elena's butt to roam around to the front, she presses into Elena's heat – over her shorts – and she gasp as how soaked the fabric is. With nimble fingers Caroline pushes Elena's shorts aside and traces over Elena's womanhood, her fingers coming out coated in her pre-juices. Elena lets out a strangled groan, trying to press into the blonde girl. Caroline pushes a finger inside of Elena, marveling in her tight, wet heat as it clenches around her. She slides in another and begins pumping. Elena mewls, burying her face in the crook of Caroline's smooth neck. As her fingers move inside of her, Elena starts grinding into Caroline desperately. Caroline flicks her thumb over the bud of her clit; Elena thrust hard and bites down on Caroline's neck. "Caroline," Elena pants, rubbing against the girl vigorously. "Caroline." She moans out again, "Caroline."

"Caroline!" Elena hisses, shaking the blonde awake. Caroline blinks her eyes open, for a moment she's confuses, that was not Elena should be sounding in the throes of passion. Her eyes seek out the other girl to find that she's mildly annoyed – and Caroline knows that it was all a dream. "You were kicking me in you sleep."

Caroline blushed furiously, thankful that Elena couldn't really see it. "Sorry, I guess that movie really got to me.

Elena's eyes softened in a way that made Caroline's heart melt. "Oh, I'm sorry." She offers a kind smile. "It's okay Care. Just try not to bruise me." Elena laughs once and settles back down next to her, her cheek pillowed on her hand and a small smile graces her lips.

_Yeah Caroline, _she thinks venomously to herself _it's just sleep._

**oh my stars i updated. i am just as shocked as you are. tbqh i forgot all about this story until i was going through my things and saw this little beauty pop out at me, so i will try to update more often. sorry for the long wait**

**reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**xo**

**ellie anne**


End file.
